


Bee Kind

by youngandbitchy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Bearded Chris Evans, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Love at First Sight, Meet-Cute, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Self-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr: young-and-bitchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngandbitchy/pseuds/youngandbitchy
Summary: A meet-cute that turns into something more.





	Bee Kind

The tale of how you and Chris met was a hilarious one. Every time he remembered it, he would crack up.

You were (and still are) a huge advocate for saving the bees. That afternoon, Chris entered a coffee shop with his brother to catch up. He looked around the place, hoping to catch the attention of a waiter, but instead found you.

You were typing in your computer while talking to your friends at the table, keeping the pace of both your fingers and the conversation. You had a black shirt that wrote Bee Kind in white font, you were wearing glasses and had your hair up in a bun. Your fingers would usually stop typing to rearrange a loose strand of hair, fit the glasses better behind your ears or squeeze the shoulder of a friend.

Mesmerized: that’s how he felt when he saw you, but he didn’t plan on doing anything about it. It wasn’t the first time he encountered a pretty girl at a coffee shop that he wanted to ask the number to, and you probably wouldn’t be the last.  
Until he saw you in action.

A waiter had brought a swatter after he’d seen two bees in one of the panoramic windows. When you realised, you immediately got up and grabbed the arm of the waiter in the air.

“Contribute to the extinction of bees and say goodbye to honey, cotton, coffee, food, and life,” you informed with a straight, matter-of-fact face. “Let me take care of it, okay? Give me that,” you requested.

The waiter thought you seemed smart and you were scaring him, so he gave you the swatter. You opened a corner of the window and used the swatter to push the bees outside with carefulness. You quickly closed the window when the bees returned to their business outside.

You gave back the swatter to the waiter and grabbed one of the bookmarks laying on your table to give him. “Education is key,” you stated.

He smiled. “Thank you.”

That’s when Chris decided he’d try this time.

You picked up your stuff as you said your goodbyes, but first, you went to the front desk to get an iced coffee to go.

“You can do this, bro,” his brother supported him.

“Okay, okay. I’m coming in.”

Chris got up from his table and hoping his nervousness wasn’t noticeable, approached you.

“Hey,” he greeted you.

You turned to face him and your eyes widened. “Oh my God, hi.”

“Hm… can I have one of those bookmarks you gave to the waiter?” Chris asked you. “Like you said, education is key.”

You were starstruck. Chris Evans was there in all his summer, American glory. His cap backwards, his beard trimmed, a short-sleeved shirt that showed all his muscles. He was smiling and seemed shy, which made you shyly smile as well.

“Sure, yeah, hm…” You reached inside your purse and opened the small plastic bag that had the bookmarks. You gave him one. “I never took Captain America for being an advocate to save the bees.”

“I don’t know if he is but Chris Evans could get behind the idea,” he answered as he read through the bookmark and looked back at you.

“I like that,” you stated.

Chris smiled. “So, hm… is this your… hm… contact info?” He turned the bookmark for you to see it, his finger where your name and number were.

“Yeah, yeah… It is.”

“Well, then I guess I'll…,” he trailed off.

“Use it?”

“Yeah.”

Was this his way of wanting to ask you out?

“Well, I look forward to it,” you responded once the iced coffee was on the counter and got your change. “It was nice to meet you, Chris.”

“You too, (Y/N).”

God, your name sounded so good rolling off of his mouth. Like a trashy haiku in poetry night. It wasn’t good or special, but the tone and pronunciation made it sound like the most beautiful thing in the world.

Chris fell head over heels for you after the first date. The man couldn’t stop thinking about you. He fell in love with your wit, your mind, your laugh. You were so smart and wise it shocked him, but you were also playful and made dumb jokes and puns that were so bad you just had to laugh at them.

But you weren’t so far behind. Chris showed genuine interest in you, something you hadn’t gotten in a long time. Sometimes, people couldn’t wait for you to stop talking.

But not him.

Two years later you two were still in each other’s lives. He’d been there when you got your Ph.D. and you’d supported him all the way with his movies. He’d gotten the word about the bees out there without you having to ask him. You’d began to wear shirts of Captain America and The Avengers, which made him swoon over you even more.

Every day, he felt lucky to be by your side. He felt honoured to be outsmarted by you and to have the chance to see you grow as a person.

It was like his favourite movie on replay.

“I should be there around midnight,” Chris told you during FaceTime.

“I’ll wait up for you,” you said.

“You don’t have to.”

“I want to,” you retorted. “I haven’t seen you in three weeks. Besides, there’s something I want to talk to you about…”

Chris frowned. “What is it?”

“You have to be here.”

“So now you’re gonna leave me with the intrigue?”

“Yes, I will. I love you, bye-bye.” You waved at the camera.

“Wait, (Y/N)—” But you were already gone.

He rolled his eyes but a smile remained on his lips.

Chris was ecstatic to see you. He just couldn’t wait. He couldn’t wait to hear your obnoxious laugh as he spun you around, he couldn’t wait to have your lips on his as you smiled, he couldn’t wait to feel your nails digging into his back as he made you orgasm.

He just couldn’t.

When he arrived at the flat, you were on the couch reading a book. Your eyes immediately darted to his figure and you smiled.

“Christopher Evans, you… are a sight for sore eyes,” you said.

Chris smiled. He left his suitcases on a side as you went to kiss him. He lifted you off the ground and spun you around, making you laugh as your lips pressed against his.

“Oh my God, I missed you so much,” he stated. “You have no idea.”

“Me too, handsome,” you replied and you felt your feet get placed back on the floor. His hands remained on your waist and yours around his neck. “Coming to an empty house is not nice.”

“Well, I’m back now. You have me all to yourself.”

He lifted you up and you wrapped your legs around his waist, him kissing you as you laughed into his mouth. He made his way to the couch and plopped you there again, meaning to get on top of you.

“Wait!” You exclaimed and he stopped taking off his jacket. “First, I… There’s this, hm…”

“The thing you wanted to talk to me about?”

You nodded. “Yeah, hm… It’s a surprise and… I think you’re gonna like it.” You got up from the couch. “Follow me.”

Chris walked behind you to your shared bedroom. The bed was as neat as it could be when you made it and it smelled to your perfume: vanilla and orange. It had become his favourite scent.

You took in your hands a box with a bow that was on the bed. “It’s for you.”

Chris frowned. “It’s not my birthday.”

“Just open it, idiot.”

“Okay, okay!” He laughed.

He opened the box and tossed the transparent paper on a side. It was a blue shirt, his size. It had the figure of a spermatozoon arriving at a football, and under wrote  **Touchdown!!!!!!!**

Chris held it, eyes widened and mouth open. “Wait, are you…?”

You unzipped your hoodie, showing your own shirt. It had the figure of a pregnant dinosaur and above read  **Pregosaurious**.

“Pregnant?” You finished his sentence. “Yeah.”

Chris was on the clouds. He’d hoped you would, someday, have his baby. Or babies, if things went well. He’d hoped you would get married. You’d make rules for the care of your children, making sure they never felt abandoned.

And it was happening.

Chris’ eyes filled with tears. “You’re pregnant.”

And his reaction made your eyes fill with water. “Yeah, I am.”

He lifted you up again, kissing you passionately, tasting the salt in the happy tears that had spilled from your eyes.

“You’re gonna be a mom,” he stated.

“And you’re gonna be a dad,” you replied.

This made Chris let out a sob. “We’re going to have a baby,” he cried.

You nodded repeatedly. “Yeah, babe, we are.”

Chris was laughing and crying all at the same time. If this was a dream, he didn’t want to wake up, ever. The love of his life was carrying their child.

When he put your feet back on the ground, he had one hand in the back of your neck and another caressing your cheek. Your hands were traveling around his back, touching the muscles and bones you knew by heart.

“I love you so much, (Y/N).”

“I love you so much, Chris. And I have no doubt that you’ll be an amazing father.”

“And you will be an incredible mother,” he replied and kissed you. “Who knows?”

“Only the doctor, and now you.”

“You went without me?”

“I had to be sure!”

Chris sighed. “How long?”

“Six weeks and I have a picture.”

And when Chris saw the picture of the sonogram, your heart grew so many sizes it could barely fit in your chest. Chris was full-on sobbing now, touching the photograph like it was the baby itself.

“It’s… It’s so tiny.”

You nodded. “It’s like a bee.”

Chris cried even more to your comment and you hugged him, him kissing the top of your head. “You have no idea how happy I am.”

But you did. Because you were carrying a baby in your belly, created by you and the person you loved the most in this world; and you were as happy as a bee during the spring.


End file.
